We Belong Together
by rawrmuffin466
Summary: They've both wanted this for a long time. Will Santana break up with Brittany for Quinn? Some Brittana, later Quintana. There will also be some Rachel in there, along with other characters from glee club. Rated M for later chapters.
1. We can't

"Quinn" Santana breathed pulling her lips away from Quinns. "We can't do this. Not now at least."  
>They had been eating dinner and somehow they managed to get into a very heated make-out session on the couch.<br>"I know" sighed Quinn sitting up slightly causing Santana to have to roll off of her. Santana sat up laying her legs over Quinns. She pulled Quinns upper body to hers, wrapping her arms around Quinns waist and rested her chin on her shoulder.  
>"How long have you felt this way?" Santana almost whispered.<br>"Honestly?"  
>"Yes Quinn, honestly" said Santana nuzzling into the crook of Quinns neck taking in her scent.<br>"For a while. I can't remember when I first started having feelings for you." Quinn shifted and pulled herself closer to Santana. "I just know that I can't handle not being near you."  
>Santana kissed her neck. "Exactly how I feel." she mumbled kissing Quinns neck again letting her tongue flick the soft skin there. A soft moan escaped Quinns throat as she leaned into the latina. This just motivated Santana and she bit down lighly on Quinns shoulder.<br>"Brittney" Quinn whispered. Santana pulled away remembering why they couldn't do this in the first place. Santana grunted in frustration and let her forehead rest on Quinns shoulder. Quinn ran her nails up and down Santanas arms still wrapped tightly around her waist. She closed her eyes and leaned back onto the brunette taking in her presence.  
>"Are you gonna tell her?" asked Quinn, eyes still closed.<br>"I think I should."  
>"Do you want to tell her?"<br>"Quinn..." Santana started. But when she didn't continue Quinn opened her eyes, hazel meeting brown. "If it means being with you, then i'll tell her. No matter if i want to tell her or not." She emphasized her point by placing a small but meaningful kiss on Quinn's lips. The blonde smiled and leaned her head back onto Santana closing her eyes. While listening to the soft, steady breathing of Santana, Quinn found herself smiling as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

><p>Quinn woke with a horrible pain in her neck. She went to get off the couch but found that she was being tightly held onto. Looking down at her waist she saw two strong tanned arms still wound tightly around her and remembered the events of last night. She laid back down onto the couch and turned in the tan arms until she was looking at the face of the girl holding on her. She laid there perfectly content. Taking in every inch of the latinas face, Quinn sighed happily at the girls beauty. " Ya' know, it's not nice to stare at people while they're sleeping." mumbled a sleepy Santana.<br>"I can't help it if you look like and angel." Said Quinn pressing her lips to Santana's nose. "oh shut-up. You just want sex" chuckled the delirious Santana pulling Quinn closer and placing her head on Quinn's neck. Quinn smiled feeling the warmth of the girls breath on her neck and gladly wrapped her arms around her pulling her closer. Santana didn't protest and just nuzzled deeper into Quinns neck. Quinn closed her eyes, feeling the girls warmth glad that things wouldn't be awkward between them.

* * *

><p>Later that morning Quinn and Santana were both sitting at the island in the kitchen. Quinn with a plate of bacon in front of her and Santana with food piled onto her plate. "I don't see how you eat so much and still maintain that figure" Quinn said pointing at Santana with a piece of bacon in her hand.<br>"High metabolism." grinned Santana. Just as Quinn went back to her paper and Santana to her food the phone rang. Santana put her fork down and grabbed the phone off the hook. When she didn't answer it Quinn looked up at her. Santana was staring at the small screen of the phone her finger hovering between the talk button and the end button. "Santana, who i-"  
>"It's Brittany" Santana almost whispered looking up at Quinn. "Should I tell her?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please leave a review letting me know what you think. Constructive critisism is warmly welcomed. :) <strong>


	2. What's wrong?

**Okay, well heres chapter 2 for anyone who's reading. Thanks to those who reviewed.  
>Again, constructive critisism is welcomed.<strong>

* * *

><p>"No." Quinn said a little too quickly. Santana gave her a questioning look, the phone still ringing. "Tell her, but not over the phone. That's the worst thing you could do. Now answer it."<p>

"Hey Britt." Santana sighed into the phone taking a piece of bacon from Quinn's plate.

Quinn was watching Santana as she's listening to Brittney's voice on the phone. She had a small smile on her face, she looked up and caught Quinn's eyes and her smile faded a little bit.

"Yeah, i'm still here." she said getting down from the stool. "Now, tell me about your tour." Santana walked out the room and into the office.

Quinn looked down at the paper trying to read but her thoughts were somewhere else. She really, really liked Santana, maybe even loved the girl. But she wouldn't tell her that. Not yet anyway. It'd just make things more complicated with Brittney. Oh god, Brittney. Quinn didn't even think how hard this would hit Brittney. Santana leaving her for Quinn. Brittney would most likely think that Santana had been cheating on her, especially with them being roommates. But Santana would never cheat, well...not any more that is. She would most definitely NOT cheat on Brittney. Quinn put her head in her hands and sighed loudly. She felt a strong pair of arms snake around her waist followed by the sweet calming scent of lavender.

"You okay?" asked Santana burying her face into Quinns blonde hair.

"Not at all." answered Quinn, head still in hands. Santana tightened her grip around the blonde's waist. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to hurt Brittney. And I can tell by the way you looked at me you don't want to either." Quinn mumbled putting her hands in her lap.

Santana spun Quinn around so they were facing each other, though Quinn was still looking down at her hands.

"Hey." Said Santana looking sweetly at the girl. "Hey" she whispered placing the thumb and index finger on Quinn's chin pulling her face up to meet hers.

Santana placed a quick kiss on Quinns lips and pulled away not wanting to go any farther because Brittney was still in the picture.

"You're right, I don't want to hurt her. But I want to be with you too." Santana brushed a strand of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear and let her hand rest on the blonde's cheek.  
>"I want to be with you so badly it isn't funny. But don't worry about Brittney. She's a big girl, you know that. She may be mad or whatever at the beginning, but she'll get over it." finished Santana pulling Quinn to her chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head.<p>

"I'm going to take a shower." said Quinn getting up. As Quinn pushed past her Santana took the chair that Quinn just occupied. She watched the blonde walk into the other room. Both with sad smiles on their face.

* * *

><p><strong>Brittney<strong>

Brittney couldn't wait to get home and see Santana. Five months without the brunette was like torture. Brittney was practically bouncing in her seat waiting for her flight to board. Santana said that she needed to tell her something. Maybe Santana had gotten her a puppy, or maybe she wanted her to move in with her a Quinn. That would be great. Though, Brittney's mind couldn't stop going back to how sad Santana sounded. Almost like she didn't want her to come back. Brittney had asked if something was wrong, Santana said no. She wouldn't lie to Brittney, she never had before. Right? Brittney's thoughts were interrupted by the announcement that her plane was boarding. She shrugged off any doubt she had of Santana. She'd be home soon and Santana would be ecstatic to see her.


	3. Second guessing

**Here's a longer chapter for you. I'm going to try to keep them about this long, and try my best to post every day. Oh, and thanks to all of those who reviewed**

* * *

><p>Quinn finally stepped out the bathroom lazily drying her hair with a towel. She walked down the hallway and glanced into the office. Santana was sitting at her desk, head in her hands. Quinn gave the brunette a small smile before continuing into the kitchen. She put the damp towel on a stool and got to work doing the dishes that had been left out from breakfast. She heard movement behind her as she was dipping a plate into warm water. She turned her head slightly and looked out the corner of her eye. Santana was rummaging around in the fridge. She closed the door with a sigh and noticed Quinn looking at her. She gave a sad smile and walked back into the office.<p>

Quinn turned back to the dishes taking longer than needed. She enjoyed cleaning, it gave her time to think. She knew Santana would mope around at least a little bit, but she didn't know that seeing Santana like that would make her feel this down. She just wanted the latina to be happy. Maybe she should tell her not to break up with Brittany. Then Brittany would be happy, then Santana would be happy, and that's all the matters to Quinn. She went to go put a plate up but it slipped out her hand and shattered on the ground.

"_Shit_" Quinn hisses kneeling down to pick up the bigger pieces.

"You okay?" asked an urgent voice from behind Quinn. Quinn turned around to see Santana with a worried look on her face.

"Yeah, S. Im fine." Quinn chuckled still looking at Santana. "You can get back to what you were doing. I can handle this."

"Fine, fine. Never again will I ask if you're okay." Santana playfull scowled turning around to go back to the office.

"S?" Quinn almost whispered looking down at the broken pieces on the floor.

"Yeah?" she heard soft footsteps coming towards her.

"You shouldn't break up with Brittany." Quinn almost whispered once again, not looking up from the ground.

"What? Quinn, what the hell are you talking about?" Santana's voice was slightly loud but still normal for the small woman.

"You're happy with her. I see how down you are about having to break up with her."

Santana sat down beside Quinn on the ground leaning her back against the island and stretching her legs out in front of her. "I'm happy with you Quinn."

"Not as happy as you are with Brittany."

"No Q." said Santana shaking her head slightly. "I'm happier with you."

"You're just saying that." mumbled Quinn wiping a tear that managed to escape from her eye. Santana pulled Quinn into her lap. Though Quinn was taller than Santana it wasn't awkward at all. They fit together.

"Listen, i wouldn't say it if it weren't true. I would never lie to you, and if it weren't true I sure as hell wouldn't be sitting on the kitchen floor with your big ass in my lap." The latina said resting her head right under Quinn's chin.

"I do not have a big ass." Quinn glared. Santana laughed against the blondes skin earning a playful slap against her back.

"But seriously Quinn. I'm much more happier with you. It's like we belong together." Santana tightened her grip on Quinn. The blonde tightened her hold as well and they just stayed like that for a while, taking in each others presence. Cause right now, thats all they needed.

* * *

><p>"Quinn...Damn it Quinn, wake up."<p>

"I'm up, im up." said a groggy Quinn. She sat up on the couch and looked up at Santana who was quickly typing away on her phone.

"How the hell did I end up on the couch?" asked Quinn stretching her arms above her head.

Santana had to pull her eyes away from Quinn's toned stomach as she stretched. "You fell asleep in my lap so I put you on the couch." she shrugged turning back to her phone.

"Why not my bed?" Quinn yawned as she stood

"Couch was closer." grinned Santana.

"God Santana you're so lazy."

"The things I do in the bedroom make up for it." said Santana flashing an evil smirk at the blonde. How, did Quinn ever fall for her? "But anyway, why I woke you up. Britt is arriving at the airport in about 20 minutes. Wanna go with me to pick her up?"

"Santana, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

"Q, she might think somethings up if you don't come. You are like, one of her best friends."

"In case you haven't noticed, something is up. Her _girlfriend_ and _one of her best friends_ are becoming very, very close. Behind her back." snapped Quinn, putting her hands on her hips.

Santana took a step foward and took Quinn's hands in her own. "_SHE_ can't know that something's up. Not yet anyway. I want to let her down easy, not in some big fight where she found out what's been happening. Okay?" Santana tugged on Quinn's hands and looked into the hazel eyes.

"Okay." was all Quinn said. The corners of Santana's mouth tugged up into a smile and she kissed Quinn's hand. She dropped one of Quinn's hands but held onto the other one as they made their way out the door.

* * *

><p>"SAN!" was all Quinn heard before she saw a flash of blonde attack Santana.<p>

"Hey Britt." Santana laughed hugging Brittany back. Quinn waited for the love fest to be over. Once Brittany pulled away from Santana she looked at Quinn with expectant eyes. Quinn stood to give the other blonde a hug. Once she stood she was almost knocked back down by the force of Brittany's hug.

"I missed you Quinny." mumbled Brittany

"I missed you too Britt." Quinn giggled pulling away.

"C'mon B. Let's get you home." Santana said grabbing Brittany's bag with one hand, and Brittany's hand with the other. Santana gave Quinn one last small smile before turning around to listen intently to Brittany talk about her tour.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is. Again, let me know what you think. Theres nothing better than getting feedback on your story. :)<strong>


	4. I promise

**Here's the fourth chapter for you guys. **

* * *

><p>Quinn thought she was going to die. For 20 minutes she had been stuck in the backseat with Santana and Brittany in the front. It's not that Quinn hated sitting in the backseat, sometimes she actually preferred it. The problem was what was going on in the front of the car. Brittany had been touching Santana almost nonstop, she kept whispering things in her ear that made the brunette turn a slight shade of pink, and giggling. Lots and lots of giggling. Quinn was offically in hell. She watched Brittany trace shapes on Santana's thigh. She finally had enough.<p>

"Can you pull over at the next gas station?" Quinn more demanded than asked. Santana looked at her in the rearview mirror, they met each others eyes for a second before Santana looked back at the road.

"Yeah, sure. Everything okay Q?"

"I have to use the bathroom. That alright with you?" she snapped.

"Yeah, yeah." Santana sighed turning into the first gas station she saw. Quinn couldn't get out the car fast enough. As soon as the car stopped she opened the door and stormed into the bathroom. Santana got out the car deciding to fill up the tank so she wouldn't have to do it later. Once the gas started to flow into her car she leaned her back against the back door.

"Is she okay?"

Santana turned to see Brittany's head sticking out the driver side window. She couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah, she just hasn't been feeling too well." Santana easliy lied. She hated lying to Brittany but in this situation she had to. What was she gonna say? "_No Britt, she's fucking pissed that she has to wait for me to break up with you so she can have me."_ yeah, no. No way she would say that to her.

"Oh, well maybe we can get her a stuffed animal. That always makes me feel better." said Brittany looking down at the ground no doubt thinking of what stuffed animal would make Quinn feel better.

"Maybe B." replied Santana putting up the nozzle and closing the little door on the side of her car. "Im gonna go pay inside, and check on Quinn. she's been in there a while. You want anything?"

"They don't have what I want in there." Brittany simply stated.

"What is it that you want?" Maybe she could find it somewhere else.

Brittany grabbed Santana's shirt and pulled her closer until their lips were on each others. "You" whispered Brittany against the latina's lips. Santana felt herself becoming red she pulled away from Brittany and forced a laugh and walked inside the gas station.

Quinn was inspecting herself in the mirror to make sure she was presentable to the two other girls in the car. Well, to Santana at least.

"Quinn?"

Quinn's head snapped to the doorway. There was Santana looking at her. She walked into the bathroom, closed the door behind her and locked it.

"This is a single bathroom S."

"Yeah, so?"

"You should have knocked. I could have been someone else."

"Please Quinn. You werent anywhere else in the whole gas station and if you really cared you would have locked the door." Santana said looking at her. One corner of her mouth turning up into a half smile.

"What do you want San?"

"I want to know what's up with you." she replied leaning against the sink crossing her arms. Quinn rolled her eyes at the fact that Santana can still pull off the 'Queen Bitch' stance.

"Santana, it's noth-"

"Fuck that Quinn. What's up with you?"

Quinn let out a sigh and looked down at her feet. "It's Brittany." She glanced at Santana who was still in the queen bitch stance just looking at her, Quinn just looked back down at her feet. "The looks she gives you, the constant touching. I don't know how much longer i can handle it S. I want to be able to touch you like that, to be able to just look at you without Brittany thinking that something is up." There were tears in her eyes now.

"Quinn look at me."

She obeyed. She looked up to see Santana standing right in front of her. _Still_ in queen bitch stance, but her eyes were softer. Quinn thought she saw traces of tears in her eyes, but it couldn't be. Santana never cried. Santana brushed a piece of blonde hair behind Quinn's ear, letting her hand rest on her cheek for a moment. She put both her hands on Quinn's shoulders and ran her hands down the length of the taller girl's arms until she reached her hands. Santana looked down at their hands and linked their fingers, then she looked up at Quinn.

"I'll tell her as soon as I can. As soon as i know it won't hurt her...as much. I promise." she offered Quinn a small smile and she returned it. Santana brought her hand up to cup Quinn's face and kissed her cheek. "You're beautiful." she whispered before pulling away. Quinn gave Santana's hand a small squeeze and left the bathroom. Santana waited till Quinn left the bathroom to let the tears she was holding back go.

Santana got two bottles of water and lots of junk food for her and Quinn and quickly made her way out to the car. She closed her door and handed Quinn the bag. She started the car and was about to put the car into drive when Brittany put a hand on hers.

"San? Have you been crying?" she asked softly.

* * *

><p>Santana had dropped Quinn off at the house so she could go help Brittany "unpack". She highly doubted Brittany would even open her suitcase once tonight. She walked into the house, smells of Santana surrounding her. She locked the door behind her and threw her keys on the table. She walked over to the couch and turned the tv on. She didn't watch it though, it was just background music for her thoughts. What were her thoughts exactly? Santana. Her mind was always on Santana. Usually about their future together. But not tonight. Her thoughts drifted to what would happen if Santana didn't break up with Brittany. Or what if she wasn't good enough for Santana after she broke up with Brittany. Then her mind wandered to what the two girls were doing right now. At that thought Quinn got up off the couch like it was on fire. She walked into the kitchen and got the bottle of tequila. Maybe a drink would calm her mind. But one drink made her think even more about Santana, so she had another, which made her think about the latina even more, so she had <em>another<em>.

Quinn wasn't a bad drunk, when she was alone that is. She just messed up the kitchen trying to make some bacon for herself, cried over Santana a little bit, stumbled over the coffee table knocking over everything onto the floor, drunk dialed Santana, left her a drunk voicemail, cried some more, and then finally fell asleep on the couch with Tequila in hand. She stirred when she heard the front door open but closed her eyes again. If someone was robbing her they could take whatever they wanted. She wasn't in the mood to do anything right now.

"Jesus Christ Quinn." she heard her latina say. She smiled a little bit to herself when she heard her voice. She heard things being picked up and set on the table in front of her. Then she felt the presence of someone right in front of her, the bottle of tequila was being taken from her hand. How on Earth did she manage to hold onto that the whole time she was sleeping.

"Quinn, you gotta get up.' Santana whispered rubbing her back.

"I don't wanna." Quinn slightly slurred.

"C'mon Quinn. Don't make this hard on me." she sighed. When Quinn didn't respond Santana had no choice. She stood up and bent down to pick up Quinn. Though she was taller than Santana she wasn't that heavy. Quinn threw her arms around Santana's neck and before she knew it they were up the stairs and in Quinn's bedroom. Santana gently placed Quinn on her bed and took her shoes off.

"You don't have to baby me." Quinn chuckled from her pillow.

"Obviously I do. You drunk dialed me and trashed the house Quinn." she sighed throwing Quinns shoes to the wall. Quinn sat up abruptly.

"I what?" She hissed.

"Drunk dialed me. That's when you get drunk and th-"

"I know what it is. I assume you saved it?"

"Oh of course. For the sole purpose of being able to blackmail you." Santana laughed standing up and reaching in her pocket. She pressed a few buttons on her phone and then handed the phone to Quinn. "Press one when you're ready."

Quinn took a d eep breath and pressed the button. Almost as soon as she put the phone to her ear she heard her own voice.

"_Why aren't you here with me. We could be having a great time. And by great, I mean you screaming my name at the top of your lungs. Whatever you're doing with Brittany, it would be ten times better with me. You wouldn't believe the things i can do with my mout-"_

"Oh god." Quinn groaned putting her head in her hands.

"What? You didn't even listen to the best part!" Santana exclaimed.

"There's more? Please, please delete it." Quinn whined leaning her head back against the headboard.

"It's deleted." was all Santana said before sitting on the edge of Quinn's bed. She put a hand on Quinn's stomach and smiled at her. "Um, Brittany's here."

"Huh?"

"Brittany's here. She's gonna spend the night. She insisted that she come check on you cause i told her you sounded worried in your voicemail" Santana laughed slightly at the last part.

"Oh" was all Quinn managed to get out.

Santana stood up and once again cupped Quinn's face. "As soon as I can." she said before placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek. Quinn smiled at her as she walked away. At the door Santana turned around with a sad smile and gave a small "I promise" then walked down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm kinda eh about this chapter. But oh well. The next chapter will be up tomorrow. 'I promise.' Once again, review review review. They make me happy and make me want to keep this story going.<strong>


	5. You're making this harder

"Oh God Britt. I missed you." Santana managed to choke out through her laughter. Brittany just laughed again and put her head on Santana's shoulder and linked their pinkies.

"Did you really?" asked Brittany, serious now, all laughter gone from her voice.

"Miss you? Of course I missed you. That's a stupid question Britt." Santana said looking into the crystal blue eyes that she always seemed to get lost in.

"It's just, I don't know. You seemed somewhere else yesterday. Well, you were here but- that doesn't make sense." Brittany had an extremely confused look on her face. She sat up trying to sort things out in her head. "What i'm trying to say is that you were here but it seemed li-"

"Brittany, I get it." Santana interrupted, smiling a little bit. "I was just tired is all." She leaned in and kissed the blonde softly. Santana loved the way Brittany's lips felt but she slightly wished they were Quinn's.

"You were tired? Then I guess we should have spent more time sleeping last night instead of...other things." Brittany giggled when they pulled away. Santana just laughed again.

"You two are unusually lively this morning."

Santana looked over at the door way to see a hungover looking Quinn leaning against the frame.

"That's just because we're not hungover like a certain someone." Santana fired back.

"San, I thought it was because we had sex all night." Brittany said taking a bite of her eggs.

Santana turned a shade of red and decided it was a good time to drink her coffee. Quinn thought she was going to puke. She did not need to know that. Well, she assumed they would be doing that all night but she didn't need to _hear _it spoken out loud.

"What time is it?" asked Brittany.

"Eight" Santana replied lazily glancing at the clock.

"I gotta get to the studio!" Brittany almost fell off the stool but Santana's strong arm caught her. Brittany smiled wildly and pulled her in for a very passionate good-bye kiss. Quinn turned around in part disgust and opened the door to the fridge. She heard Brittany actually say goodbye to Santana and then the front door open.

"Bye Quinn." Brittany yelled from the front door.

"See ya Brittany." She called back, head still in the fridge. As soon as she heard the front door close she took her face away from the cold air and closed the door. She got a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee. She almost immediately took a sip, the hot liquid burning her throat. She heard the water turn on as Santana started to clean her and Brittany's breakfast plates. Quinn turned and let her eyes take in the girl standing at the sink. It took everything Quinn had not to walk over and rip that tight tank top off the latina. Santana turned off the water and dried her hands on her shorts. She turned and faced Quinn with a solemn look on her face. She crossed her arms and just looked at Quinn for a few seconds.

"We need to talk." She finally said. Quinn nodded her head to let her know she could continue. "Why were you a drunk mess last night Quinn?"

Quinn let out a sigh setting her cup on the counter. "I had to get you off my mind." she said. She wasn't going to beat around the bush. Santana needed to know how this was effecting her.

"What?" was all she got in response.

"Santana, you're always on my mind. I'm constantly thinking about you, and now with Brittany back and everything all I could see in my head was you with her."

"Quinn, I'm sorry. I'll stop bringing her around here if it'll make it better."

"That won't make it better San. What will make it better is you doing what you said you would!" Santana just stared at her. "You keep saying that you'll do it as soon as you're sure it won't hurt her."

"And I will"

Quinn laughed. "Santana, you're just making this harder. You keep acting like nothing is going on, and by doing that it's just going to hurt her more in the end. Truth is, it's going to hurt her no matter what. I get that you love her Santana, but what i don't get is that you said all those things to me and you aren't doing shit about it. That's why I was a drunk mess last night."

"Quinn.."

"No, I don't wanna hear it San." Before Quinn knew it she was pressed up against the counter with Santana's lips on hers. She fought for a second but then it was like her mind cut off. She had been waiting for this for so long and now she finally had it. Santana put a hand on Quinn's neck pulling her deeper into the kiss. Quinn ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip wanting them to part so badly. Almost immediately after feeling Quinn's tongue Santana's lips parted and she moaned feeling their tongues wrestle for dominance. The kiss became more heated and Quinn bit down on the shorter girls lip. A growling noise came from the back of Santana's throat and she turned moving towards the couch not breaking contact with Quinn's lips. When she felt Quinn stop abruptly from her legs hitting the couch she lifted the girl up and almost threw her on the cushions. She pulled away from Quinn for a moment and they locked eyes. Quinn's hazel eyes had become a dark gray, the sight of this just turned on Santana more and she attached her lips to the soft skin on Quinn's neck. Quinn groaned at the contact and her hands tangled in the latina's brown hair. Santana flicked her tongue against the pale skin and sucked on Quinn's pulse point. She moved her hands to the bottom of the blonde's shirt and pushed it up so she could feel the soft skin that lay underneath. She bit down on Quinn's pulse point and raked her nails against the toned stomach under her hands. That drove Quinn crazy, she tugged on Santana's hair bringing her back up to her lips. Their tongues once again exploring the foreign mouths. When Quinn felt a tugging on her shirt she sat up and Santana quickly and effortlessly lifted her shirt over her head and threw it in some direction. Santana's eyes grew darker seeing that Quinn had been wearing nothing underneath the shirt. God bless morning sex. She bent down to get back to work but Quinn pushed her back up by the shoulders.

"You too." Quinn said breathlessly pushing up Santana's black tank top. Santana wasted no time in taking her own top off and throwing it in another direction. Quinn very happy she didn't change once she woke up. Because of this Santana wasn't wearing a bra. She bent down and placed a kiss on Quinn's mouth then her jaw, her neck next. She then grazed her teeth to the spot above Quinn's left breast, and Quinn moaned feeling the brunette's warm breath on her skin. Santana smirked at the noises Quinn was making. She reached up and cupped the right breast and moved her mouth down to the left. She swirled her tongue around the pink nub. Quinn moaned and drug her nails across Santana's back. Feeling nails on her back, Santana made another growling noise and bit softly on Quinn's nipple while putting her thigh between Quinn's legs.

The phone started ringing and Quinn began to sit up. "Damn it." she hissed.

"Leave it." Santana said moving her thigh against fire between Quinn's legs. Quinn groaned and laid back down letting Santana go to work.

_"Hey San, it's Brittany. I forgot my bag so im on my way back to your place. I should be there in about 10 minutes. See you then." _Both girls sat up abruptly hearing Brittany's voice on the machine. They looked from the machine to each other.

"Shit"

* * *

><p><strong>And thats where Chapter 5 leaves off. Im mean, i know. But i have to do something to keep you coming back. Thanks for all the reviews you have given me. They mean so much.<strong>

**Oh, Some people were confused on why Santana was crying in the last chapter. She was crying because she hates whats happening. She hates that she basically has to hurt one person or the other. Hopefully thats a good enough explanation for you guys. :)**

**Remember, please review. **


	6. I know, I know

Both Santana and Quinn looked from the machine to each other. Their eyes went wide, both realizing how bad what they were doing was, and on top of that they had 10 minutes to be presentable to Brittany. Santana lept up and started her frantic search for their tops.

"Damn it, damn it damn it." Santana cursed under her breath. "I really need to watch where i throw clothes." She and Quinn both running around the room looking for their shirts that had seemed to disappear.

"San, where the fuck could you have thrown them?" Quinn said looking under the coffee table.

"FOUND ONE!" Santana yelled from the kitchen holding up Quinn's shirt and tossing it at her.

Quinn caught it and yanked it on as fast as she could and continued looking for Santana's. A minute later and still no shirt they heard a knock on the door followed by Brittany's voice. _"_Guys, it's Brittany."

"Shit." hissed Santana, her head jerking towards the door.

"Go to the bathroom. I'll tell her you're in the shower." Said Quinn pushing Santana into the hallway. Once she heard the bathroom door close she grabbed Brittany's bag and opened the front door. "Here ya go Britt." She smiled holding the bag out for the other blonde.

"Thanks Quinn. I dont know what I would do without you guys." Brittany smiled back grabbing her back. "Where's Santana? I should probably tell her hello, then good bye." she said moving one foot to go into the house.

"She's in the shower. Ill tell her you stopped by."

"Okay, thanks. Um, Quinn? Why is Santana's shirt on the fan?"

Quinn followed Brittany's gaze and saw Santana's shirt hanging from the fan. She kicked herself mentally for not looking there. "Oh, she was just...um...putting it there to dry. She was too lazy to take the clothes out the dryer." It sounded more like a question but Quinn hoped Brittany would believe it.

"oh, I do that all the time. Well bye Quinn." Brittany said turning and walking down the driveway. Quinn just stood there for a moment with the mouth hanging open. Part of her couldn't believe that it was that easy to convince Brittany that that was all that happened. She closed the front door and got Santana's shirt off the fan and walked to the bathroom. She opened the door and threw it at Santana who gave her a questioning look.

"The fan." Was all Quinn said laughing a little.

"Holy shit, I've got some pretty good aim." She chuckled putting her shirt on. "You know what i realized sitting here?"

"What."

"We could have just put on two other shirts."

Again, Quinn mentally kicked herself for not thinking.

* * *

><p>"You need to make a choice Santana. You should have done so a long time ago."<p>

"I know, i know." was all Santana could say. She looked down at the coffee cup in her hand. She and Quinn had decided that they should finally sit down and have a much needed talk.

"We can't keep doing this. Going behind Brittany's back."

"yeah.." she almost whispered.

Quinn shook her head slightly. "You should have made a choice."

"Damn it Quinn I know! You keep fucking telling me that I should have made a choice a long time ago but i couldn't. I just can't!" Santana burst slamming her coffee cup on the table. Quinn jumped slightly startled.

"San.."

"No Quinn. You don't fucking understand. It's like my heart is being torn in two. And it hurts, it hurts _so badly_ and i can't stand it. I love you and Brittany both and I can't stand the fact that I have to choose one or the other. It fucking sucks Quinn and I don't know how much more I can take."

"You...you love me?" Quinn said meeting Santana's eyes. They were hard and angry but once Santana locked eyes with the blonde they immediately softened.

"Of course I do Quinn. There's no way I could not love you." After that was said they were both silent for a short while. Santana looked down at her cup on the table. Quinn noticed Santana starting to dig her nails into the palm of her hand, her eyes turning a darker than the usual soft brown. "Fuck Quinn!" she yelled again. "This is your fault! My life was fucking fine until you decided to kiss me that night!"

"Wait a minute Santana," Quinn said quickly. "You mean to tell me that you never had feelings for me before we kissed?"

"No, I definitely had feelings for you but I could keep them in check. I could deal with my emotions, then you had to go and kiss me. And after that you were all that i could think of. You're still all I can think of. But then my mind goes to Brittany, and that's when my heart starts hurting. I don't know what to do." She put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated sigh. She looked up at Quinn suddenly. "You know, i've cried so much because of this. This is the most i've ever cried in my life Quinn. I hate this, god I hate this so much. I hate myself for not being able to make a fucking decision. It feels like damn high school all over again!"

Quinn reached out an arm to comfort the girl, but as soon as Quinn touched the tanned skin Santana pulled away like Quinn was on fire. "No Quinn. Leave me the fuck alone."

"San, it's oka-"

"I said leave me the fuck alone Quinn! I just need to be alone right now." She jumped up and slipped on her shoes in record time and walked out the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Well shit." Quinn said to herself falling back against the couch.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so it's a slightly shorter chapter, but at least you get to see how much this whole thing is hurting Santana. You'll get to see more of her side next chapter.<strong>

**Sorry it took so long to post but i've been busy studying for AP exams. Ill be back to my regular post a day...hopefully. **

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, keep doing it though. It's makes me happy and a happy author means longer posts. :)**


	7. I'm sorry

She didn't know where she was gong she only knew that she had to get away. Just for a little while. Things were getting to be too much and she couldn't stand yelling at Quinn. Santana found herself at the pond she a Quinn spent most of their summers at, feeding ducks and occasionally swimming. She walked past the bench and sat down on the grass. She pulled her legs up to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She stared out at the pond for a while, not really thinking of the shit that's been happening around her, but of the good times she and Quinn have had here. She shivered a little and wrapped her arms around her bare legs. She really wished she had put on some warmer clothes before walking out into the cool morning.

* * *

><p>About ten minutes later Quinn put on some jeans an a hoodie and walked out the door. She walked down the street a little while but she didn't see Santana anywhere. The cool air started to get to her so she zipped up her hoodie a little more and started towards the pond. Santana would have to be there, seeing as she wasn't anywhere else Quinn looked. As soon as the pond came into view Quinn saw a dark haired girl sitting at the edge of the water. She walked right up to her knowing it was the girl she had been looking for. She sat down and looked at Santana. She saw Santana shiver once so she took her hoodie off and draped it over her shoulders. Quinn looked out at the pond, neither of the girls said anything for a while. A small sniffle came from the latina and she brought up a hand to wipe her eyes. Not taking her eyes off the pond, Quinn reached out and grabbed onto Santana's other hand and held it tightly. Santana didn't pull her hand away but only gripped Quinn's hand tighter.<p>

Santana sniffled again and Quinn squeezed her hand slightly. That did it for the latina. She broke down, she pulled her hand from Quinn's and buried her head in her hands. Her body shaking with sobs. Quinn put her arms around the brunette and pulled her to her, Santana's head found it's way under Quinn's chin. Santana grabbed at Quinn and held onto her like she was the only thing keeping her alive and the blonde held the girl just as tight. She ran her fingers through dark hair trying to calm her down a little bit.

"I'm sorry Quinn. God i'm so so sorry." Santana sobbed into Quinn's shirt.

'San, don't apologize to me. You have nothing to be sorry for." answered Quinn kissing the latina's head.

"Yes I do." she sobbed again. "I yelled at you for no reason, and i'm still with Brittany when i said I would break up with h-"

Quinn cut her off by pulling Santana's face up to look at her. She took Santana's face in both hands and looked her in the eyes. Even though she had been crying, and they were puffy, they were still beautiful as ever to Quinn.

"Don't you dare apologize. Santana fucking Lopez doesn't apologize. Especially when she has nothing to be sorry for." Quinn offered a small smile and rubbed Santana's cheek with her thumb. "San, I'll wait for you. I know this is hard for you, and all I want is for you to be happy, and if...if Brittany makes you happy then i'll be fine."

"Really?" Santana almost whispered, tears threatening to fall over.

"Really." Quinn kissed the girls forehead, her cheek, then her nose, and finally she quickly kissed Santana's lips. She moved her head back a little to she could see Santana's face again, and she wiped the few tears streaming down her face. She pulled Santana back into a hug and felt the girl's arms tightly wrap around her. They sat like that for a while until Santana decided to break the silence.

"She doesn't though." she whispered against Quinn's neck, nuzzling in further.

"Who doesn't what?"

"Brittany. She doesn't make me happy. Not as much as you do."

"Sant-"

"No Quinn, it's true. Brittany makes me happy, but, so do you. And you're the one that's always on my mind, when i'm with you I feel...I feel like it's right. And I love you Quinn. I love you so much and I'm not afraid of saying it. The only thing i'm afraid of is hurting Brittany, breaking her heart. I don't want to do that to her."

"I understand Santana. I really do, and i'm here for you no matter what. As a friend, or girlfriend, or whatever you need me to be. I'm here. I promise." Santana sighed and held on to Quinn even tighter.

"Let's go home." Quinn stated after a while. She stood up and pulled Santana to her feet. Once they started walking Santana attached herself to Quinn's side. Quinn could only tighten her hold.

* * *

><p>When they got into the house Quinn imediately brought Santana over to the couch. Almost as soon as Santana hit the cushion she felt her eyelids slowly shutting. Crying had really taken it out of her. Quinn walked into her room and grabbed a quilt from her closet and went to drape it over Santana. The brunette unconsiously grabbed the quilt and pulled it over her shoulder and buried her face in the fabric. Quinn just smiled at the girl and leaned down to kiss her head. But when she went to pull away Santana had wrapped her arms around her neck and wouldn't let go. Instead of waking the girl up Quinn just manuevered herself so she was laying behind her. Quinn wrapped her arms around Santana's waist and smiled when she felt Santana lean back into her. Quinn just nuzzled into the crook of Santana's neck and fell asleep.<p>

Santana woke with a start to the sound of knocking on the door. She felt arms around her and turned to see what she thought was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen. Quinn was asleep with her mouth turned up into a small smile. A few locks of blonde hair had fallen in her face, honestly, Santana thought she looked like an angel. Again, there was a knock on the door, louder this time. Santana quickly got up not wanting the person to wake up the blonde on the couch. She opened the door to see an angry looking Brittany.

"Britt. Hey."

"You pocket dialed me Santana." Brittany said sharply. No happiness in her voice.

"Im...sorry?" questioned Santana. Brittany looked over to the couch where Quinn was sleeping and she looked back at Santana with hurt in her eyes.

"Do you know what i heard San?"

Santana just shook her head.

"I heard everything." she whispered looking down at the ground. "I heard you say you love her." she looked back up and a single tear was falling down her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>And I will leave it there. I'm mean i know, but had to advance the story.<strong>

**Leave me reviews letting me know what you think/any suggestions for the story. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. What do you need?

_"I heard everything." she whispered looking down at the ground. "I heard you say you love her." she looked back up and a single tear was falling down her cheek._

Santana's eyes went wide as she tried to process what Brittany just said, her mouth opened and closed a few times. She looked behind her at the couch where Quinn was still sleeping and turned back around to face Brittany. She nudged her backwards and stepped out, closing the door softly behind her.

"Britt..."

"What? Are you gonna try to lie your way out of this Santana? There's no way you can. I _heard_ it."

"I know Brittany. It's just-"

"Just what Santana?" Brittany said a little loudly. "You were gonna break up with me cause you want to be with Quinn. How long have you two been.."

"Oh God Brittany. I haven't fucked her! You know I would never cheat on you. That's why I was going to break up with you."

"That's why **you** _were_ gonna break up with me?" Brittany let out a small laugh. "San, _I'm_ breaking up with _you_."

"Brittany. What?" Santana looked up quickly and grabbed for the blonde's hands. Brittany snatched her hands away from Santana's reach and looked down at the ground.

"I clearly don't give you enough."

"But you do. You make me happy Brittany." Santana said despritley.

"I don't make you as happy as Quinn does." They were both crying now. "You're forgeting that I heard you San."

"Brittany." wispered Santana.

"Im sorry San. This hurts me, it really does." Brittany reached out and cupped Santana's cheek with her hand. Santana moved her head so she could feel more of the blonde's warmth. Even if it was a little bit. "But...but I think it's for the best."

"Britt, I can't lose you. I just can't"

"We can still be friends Santana. Not now though, it would hurt too much. But eventually, I still want you in my life." Santana just nodded. "And besides, you have Quinn."

Santana nodded again. "Brittany, I am sorry. Really sorry. I didn't want to hurt you."

"I know San. Me too." She leaned foward and kissed the top of Santana's head and gave a small smile before turning and walking down the driveway.

Santana watched her until she turned and walked down the sidewalk. That was more civil then she thought it'd be. It still hurt though. It felt like her heart was ripped out her chest. She opened the door and walked inside. She looked at Quinn and walked down the hall to her bedroom. She took off her shorts and put on her old cheerios sweat pants. She pulled back the covers on her bed and climbed in. She buried her head in her pillow and cried.

Santana had been laying there crying for a few minutes when she heard a soft voice coming from the doorway. "Are you okay?" When she didn't answer Santana heard footsteps getting closer to her bed. "Santana?"

"She broke up with me." Santana said, her face still in the pillow.

"Oh sweetie, im so sorry." Quinn put a hand on Santana's head and ran her fingers through her hair. "What do you need? Im here for you."

"A hug." Santana almost wispered. Then the covers were pulled back and a warm body wrapped around her. Santana turned in Quinns arms and faced the blonde. Quinn looked down at her and wiped the tears from her face and tightened her hold on the latina. Santana laid her head under Quinn's chin and buried her face in the blonde hair laying there, fresh tears forming in her eyes.

"I didn't hear any yelling." Quinn said pressing her cheek to the top of Santana's head.

"She was sad more than anything."

"How'd she know?"

Santana let out a large sigh before answering. "I pocket dialed her at the pond. She heard our whole conversation." Quinn just pulled Santana closer to her. "Quinn?"

Quinn let out a slight hum to let Santana know she was listening. "I dont, I don't think I'm ready for us to be...an _us_." She mumbled the last few parts and Quinn pulled away from Santana. "Quinn i'm sorry, it's just tha-"

"It's okay." Quinn laughed slightly "I get it. You need time and i'm perfectly fine with that. I told you i'd be whatever you needed me to be, and right now i'm perfectly fine being a friend because that's what you need." Santana just looked at her and started crying again. Quinn pulled her back into a hug and rubbed circles on the brunettes back. "You apologize too much. What happened to the old Santana fucking Lopez." Quinn joked. Santana let out a throaty laugh through her tears. "That's what I like to hear." Quinn laughed along with the other girl.

* * *

><p>Santana woke up to the smell of spaghetti. She rolled over to find that Quinn wasn't beside her. She rose from the bed, and walked into the kitchen. She found Quinn putting down two plates of spaghetti on the table. She wiped her hands on a hand towel and laid it on her shoulder. She turned and when she saw Santana she smiled. "I was just about to come get you."<p>

"How long was I asleep?"

"Seven hours."

"What?" she wasn't even that tired

Quinn shrugged."I guess all this stress wore you out. You needed the sleep though. You were getting bags." Quinn joked throwing the hand towel at Santana. She threw it back a little harder and Quinn caught it before it hit her face. "Im kidding S. You're always beautiful. Now sit." Santana did as she was told. From her seat she watched Quinn run around the kitchen finishing up. She took the garlic bread out the oven and set it on the table next to the huge bowl of salad. She then walked over to the counter and placed a glass of wine in front of Santana and then sat down herself.

"Q, what is all this for? My favorite food _and_ alcohol?"

"You needed it Santana." Quinn answered taking a sip of wine. "Oh, and there's beer in the fridge for later. I figured you'd want some."

"What would I do without you?"

Quinn shrugged picking up her fork. "Die probably. Now eat."

Once again Santana did as she was told. They ate in silence, Santana looking up every now and then to watch Quinn. When they were done Quinn got up and took the dirty dishes to the sink. Santana watched her for a few minutes before getting up and hugging Quinn from behind. Her arms resting on the edge of the counter in front of the blonde. Quinn turned the water off and turned around in Santana's arms. Santana wasted no time. She pressed her lips to Quinn's and the taller girl didn't try to pull away. She just brought her hands around to the small of Santana's back pulling them closer. Santana wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck. They stood there for a while, the kiss going no farther than that, but it was okay because that's what both girls needed. Quinn pulled away and rested her forehead on Santana's.

"What was that for?"

"I just wanted to say thank you. For everything Quinn." Santana said placing her head on Quinn's shoulder.

"You could have just said thank you."

"What's the fun in that?"

Quinn just laughed hugging Santana. "Get the six pack out the fridge and go pick out a movie. I'll be in there when i finish these." she said turning back to the dishes.

"Can we cuddle?"

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah San. We can cuddle."

* * *

><p><strong>And there you are. Chapter 8. Not one of my favorites but oh well. <strong>

**Next chapter i'm planning on having some of the other glee members show up. :) yay**

**Once again, review please. They make me happy. Any suggestions will be welcomed and thank you to those who've read and those who've reviewed. **


	9. Not physically, but mentally

It was late when she heard the faint knock on the door. She wasn't exactly sure it was a know, and again, it was late so she wasn't going to go and just open the door for nothing. Again, there was a knock at the door, louder this time. Shighing she got up off the couch and looked though the peep hole. Seeing who it was she opened the door quickly.

"Brittany?"

She looked rough. Her face was red, and there was a thin layer of sweat on her exposed skin and her eyes were red and slightly puffy.

"Rachel, are you gonna let me in or do I have to stand out here and talk to you?" The blonde said. Her voice was scratchy like she had been crying.

"Oh, uh...yeah. Come in." Rachel said slightly confused. She moved to the side to let Brittany in. Once the blonde was inside she closed the door and locked it. She turned around to see Brittany staring at her.

"Um...do you wasnt something to drink?" Rachel asked walking toward the kitchen.

"Nah i'm good."

Rachel continued into the kitchen and got a bottle of water and handed it to Brittany. She knew the girl too well and knew she wouldn't say yes to the question even though she was indeed, very thirsty. Brittany took the bottle and drank half of it. She put the lid on and just looked at Rachel. They stood like that for a little while until Rachel decided to break the silence.

"What are you doing here Brittany?" she was aware how rude it sounded but she didn't really mean it. She was just confused as to why the blonde was at her house at 12:00 in the morning.

"Well" Brittany began. Completely missing the rudeness of the girl's previous question. "I was at the studio dancing for a few hours to get my mind off of some stuff. Then after I closed up, I came here."

"Okay." Rachel said slowly. "But why did you come here?"

"I guess I just wanted someone to talk to." Brittany answered with a small shrug, opening the water bottle and drinking the last of it. Rachel pulled herself up onto the counter before asking her next question.

"Why not Santana? She's closer to the studio than I am."

At this, the small smile Brittany had been wearing immediately faltered. She looked at the ground then back up at Rachel.

"We broke up."

"What? Why?" Rachel said a little loudly jumping off the counter and ran to Brittany's side. She was rubbing small circles on Brittany's back.

"She loves Quinn."

Rachel's brows furrowed and she wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Quinn? Quinn Fabray." she asked looking up at the blonde. She just nodded her head looking at the floor.

"She cheated on you? Thats not...thats just...She cheated! On you? She said she would never cheat on you Brittany. Thats it, im going to call her and give her a piece of my mind. On you of all people! How da-"

"Rachel." Brittany said in a small voice grabbing the divas wrist as she was walking to the phone. "She didn't cheat. Well, not physically."

"What? Brittany you're not making any sense." Rachels face once again twisting in confusion.

"She didn't physically cheat on me. They never did anything but she cheated mentally." Brittany paused to look at Rachel who was still trying to work it out in her head. "Wow Rachel. For someone so smart you sure can be dumb sometimes."

Rachel just looked at Brittany. "Britt, just explain it to me."

Brittany took a deep breath before continuing. "She kept telling me she loved me but then I heard her tell Quinn she loved her too. In a more than friends kind of way. So she cheated mentally by telling Quinn that."

"Oh" was all Rachel said. She understood what she meant now. She had been though the same thing with Finn and Quinn in highschool. Funny how Quinn was involved in both.

"Wait. You _heard _her say she loved Quinn?"

"She pocket dialed me."

"Oh"

They sat there in silence until Rachel heard small sniffles from Brittany. She looked over in time to see her wipe a tear from her cheek. Rachel didn't know what came over her but she pulled Brittany to her. Brittany wrapped her arms around the small girl letting her tears fall freely.

'Ill get her back." Rachel almost whispered. She was talking to herself mostly. Brittany pulled away from the hug and looked at the brunette.

"I don't want to hurt her Rachel."

"We won't hurt her _physically, _but mentally."

Brittany once again looked at her favorite spot on the floor. Her face looking confused for a minute before looking up again. "Okay" she said quietly looking at Rachel, who let a small smile play across her lips.

* * *

><p>"Yeah, okay. That sounds great. Alright, talk to you later Rach. Bye." Quinn hung up the phone and turned to Santana crossing her arms.<p>

"What did Berry want?" Santana asked, scrunching up her nose.

"Puck and Finn are back in town. Rachel wanted to get the glee club back together for dinner."

"The whole glee club?"

"No, no. It would really only be Finn, Puck, Kurt who will probably bring Blaine, then me, Rachel, and Brittany." Quinn mumbled the last part hoping Santana wouldn't catch it. She looked down at her sleeve prettending to be very interested in a loose thread.

"Brittany?" Santana said quietly, her eyes not leaving Quinn.

"Yeah." Quinn answered still very interested in the thread.

"Q, I don't know. We just broke up, I don't know if I can see her."

"Please Santana. We haven't seen Puck and Finn in forever." Quinn had forgotten the string and had practically ran tot he couch to sit beside Santana. The latina crossed her arms and closed her eyes.

"Quinn.."

"You'll have me there. And if it gets to be too much we'll leave."

Santana kept her arms crossed and just stared and Quinn. "Fine. But im only doing this for you, and Puck. I still don't give a shit about Finnocence...or Berry."

Quinn threw herself on Santana pulling her into a giant hug. "Thank you, thank you." She mumbled into the girls shoulder.

"I don't see why I have to come."

"Because, it wouldn't be the same without your bitchiness Satan." Quinn chuckled kissing her cheek and getting up.

* * *

><p>"I still don't see why you're so excited about this." Santana said from the passenger seat, looking out the window.<p>

"We haven't seen them in years Santana."

"It's only Puck and Finn. Don't see the big deal." she sighed crossing her arms.

"They have been only God knows where serving this country while youy sit around on your lazy ass all day."

"Hey! I'm trying to find a job." Santana muttered, sliding further down in her seat.

"Not hard enough if you ask me. Now stop your whining. You know you're excited to see Puck."

Quinn was right about that. She hadn't seen Puck in what seemed like forever. She really did miss him. She pulled into the restaurant parking lot and saw Puck and Finn standing outside talking about whatever it is they talk about. As soon as Quinn put the car in park Santana went to open the door but Quinn grabbed her hand.

"Q, what? I'd really like to go hug Puck if you don't mind."

"Just, thank you Santana." Quinn smiled. Santana gave the blonde's hand a light squeeze.

"Anything for you Q, you know that." she then dropped Quinn's hand and jumped out the car. Quinn watched from her seat as Santana ran up to Puck and jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. She laughed and got out the car. When she reached them Santana was still tightly wrapped around Puck, and he was squeezing her back just as tight. She turned to Funn who was standing there awkwardly.

"Hey Finn. You look good." she smiled and hugged him.

"You too Quinn." he said releasing her from his hold. Quinn turned back around and Santana was on her own two feet again smoothing out her shirt. She smiled at Pick and gave him a normal hug. When they pulled away she looked at Finn, still smiling. She walked over to him and have him a punch on the arm.

"Finnocence."

"Hey Santana." he sighed. She looked at him for a second before wrapping her arms around him. He stood there for a second, then laughed and hugged her back.

"It's good to see you Finn." she said before walking back over to Puck.

"Who are you and where the fuck is Santana?" Puck said, his eyes wide.

"I was wondering the same thing." Quinn chimed in. Santana and Finn just laughed. Quinn's phone beeped and she pulled it out. She let out a fustrated sigh and started typing away. "Kurt and Blaine can't come. Some emergency with a fashion show or something." She said putting her phone back in her purse.

"Well, I dont see Britt or Rachel anywhere. Should we go in?" Finn said looking around the parking lot. "Speaking of Brittany. Why isn't she with you, Santana?"

"She uh...we broke up." she said looking at the wall of the restaurant.

"The fuck?" Puck said. He looked like he was going to say something else but Santana looked at Quinn with a look so helpless she just wanted to pull her into a giant hug.

"Puck." Quinn said firmly. He looked at her and she shook her head slightly. Puck nodded and opened the door for them. Quinn walked though and Finn put his arm around Santana and they walked in together.

* * *

><p>They got a table to seat the 6 people in their party. Santana was munching on a breadsick with Quinn to her right, and Puck to her left, and Finn across from Quinn.<p>

"God, I just want some breadsticks from Breadstix right now." Santana said still eating the breadstick in her hand. "These just don't cut it." she said seriously waving the food in front of Quinn's face. The table just laughed. They sat there for a few more minutes just talking and enjoying each other.

"well look who decided to show up." Puck said nodding towards the door. They all turned to look and there were Brittany and Rachel walking into the restaurant hand in hand. Brittany took her hand out of Rachel's and helped the smaller girl out of her coat. She then took hers off and hung both of them up on the coat hanger by the door. Finn gave an awkward wave to catch their attention. Rachel saw him, walked over to the hostess and pointed at the group of friends. She turned to Brittany and held her hand out. The blonde took it and they made their way over to the table. They both said their hello's to Puck and Finn and took their seats. Rachel across from Puck and Brittany across from Santana. There was an awkward tension in the air as everyone was silently looking through their menus. Finn cleared his throat nad took a sip of his water looking down at Rachel and Brittany's hands which were resting on the table. They were still holding hands, fingers inertwined. Santana looked at their hands and back at her menu. She starting rubbing her hands on her thighs, a habit of hers when she was uncomfortable. All of a sudden a warm hand grabs Santana's under the table. Santana looks up at Quinn who is turning a page in her menu with her free hand. She looks over at the latina and gives her a warm smile and squeezes her hand before turning back to her menu.

"I didn't know this was a date thing." Finn mumbled still looking at Rachel and Brittany's hands. He didn't mean to say it loud enough for anyone to hear but they all did. Rachel inwardly smirks and grips Brittany's hand tighter. If they had gotten to Finn it would only be a matter of time before they get to Santana.

"Well Finn, seeing that you and Quinn are both dateless you can have each other for the night." Puck grins throwing her arm around Santana and pulling her a little closer. "Sorry I forgot the flowers babe. Make it up to you later?" he winks. Santana just shakes her head, laughs and kisses his cheek.

Puck keeps his arm around Santana until their food comes. Quinn however maintained contact with her even after the food came. Whether it was knees touching, Quinn's hand in Santana's, or their elbows touching. Santana was grateful for Quinn and Puck so much. When everyone was about halfway done with their food Rachel and Brittany started to get a little touchy-feely. Rachel kept putting her hand under the table and a minute later Brittany would giggle and would stage whisper 'stop' to her. Santana wanted to hit her head against the table. The only thing keeping her sane was Quinn's comforting hand.

Just when Santana was starting to ignore them, they started up again. Rachel starting whispering things in the blonde's ear causing her to giggle and turn a dark shade of pink.

"I'm going to use the restroom." Quinn announced standing up. "Rachel, you drank alot, you should come too."

"Oh, i'm good Quinn."

"Come to the bathroom Rachel." Quinn said through her teeth, she put on her head bitch face and glared at Rachel who dropped Brittany's hand and followed Quinn to the bathroom. Her head down the whole way.

* * *

><p>Once in the bathroom Quinn checked all the stalls to make sure they were empty before turning on Rachel.<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn wasted no time getting up in Rachel's personal space.

"Nothing is wrong with me Quinn."

"There's obviously something wrong with you. Brittany just broke up with Santana and now you're flirting with Brittany? In front of Santana?"

"It's Santana's fault. She deserves it."

"What?" Quinn almost yelled.

"Brittany told me everything. Were just hurting Santana like she did Brittany. Just be glad you two didn't have sex or else this would be a lot worse." Rachel said standing her ground. Quinn tried to keep her bitch face on at Rachel's last sentence but she failed. Her face only faltered for a second but Rachel caught it. "You two had sex! Santana lied to her!" Rachel gasped.

"No!" Quinn yelled gaining control again. "We didn't have sex."

"But you did! I saw your face. And i know you, and I know Santana. You fucked."

"Rachel, no. We didn't."

"Quinn."

"We didn't go all the way. Just, part of the way okay. We didn't get very far and we didn't mean to. It just kind of happened."

"Just kind of happened? _Sex_ doesn't just kind of happen."

"It wasn't sex Rachel! Why can't you understand that!"

"It's still cheating Quinn. Santana still lied to Brittany." Rachel said in a calm voice before turning and walking out the bathroom, Quinn following behind her. Rachel walked right up to Brittany and whispered something in her ear. But Brittany didn't giggle or blush. Her face was hard and her eyes darted to Santana. She got up and walked over to the other side of the table. No one was prepared for the slap that Brittany delivered to Santana's right cheek.

Brittany stormed out the restaurant and a stunned Santana ran after her.

"What the fuck Brittany!" Santana yelled once they were in the parking lot.

"You lied Santana! You had sex with her!" Brittany yelled back pointing at Quinn who was now outside with Puck and Finn on either side of her.

"It wasn't sex damn it! It wasn't even third base!"

Brittany walked over to Santana and stood there looking at her. "It's still something, something you lied about." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Britt." Whispered Santana.

"No, fuck you Santana." and with that Brittany walked off to the car. Santana turned and looked at Quinn, ignoring the looks from Puck and Finn. Her eyes darted to the opening door where Rachel was walking out. She stopped when she saw Santana glaring at her. The latina walked up to the smaller girl and just looked down at her. Rachel prepared herself for the punch she was about to receive.

"Are you happy now Rachel? Did you get what you want?" her voice sounding broken. Rachel had never heard that from the girl standing before her.

Rachel stared at Santana with her mouth open. Santana walked over to Quinn. "I wanna go home." she whispered. Quinn took the brunettes hand and they walked to the car. Puck and Finn turned to Rachel, still standing there watching Santana walk away.

"That was low Berry. Real fucking low." Puck said, Finn nodding in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you are. <strong>

**Sorry about the long wait, there was a death in the family and I had to deal with all that stuff. But I gave you an extra long chapter to make up for it. **

**Please review, they make me want to write more and update faster. Thanks to those who have already. :) **

**Sorry if there are any mistakes. I wrote the end of this kinda quick cause I wanted to get it up as soon as possible. Forgive me.**


	10. I'm sick of this

"San?"

No answer

"Santana."

Still no answer. Quinn sighed and leaned back in her seat. They had pulled over on the side of the road at Santana's request and had been sitting there for a good 10 minutes. Santana hadn't said anything the whole time.

"How did she know?" Santana whispered looking down at her hands, which were folded in her lap.

"What?"

"How did she know? How did Berry know that we..."

"San." Quinn turned to the latina, and Santana whipped her head towards Quinn, her eyes only slits, then they grew wide.

"You told her!"

"No! Santana, sh-"

"No one else knew. We kept that between us!" she yelled pointing at the blonde. She was about to yell something else but Quinn cut her off.

"Santana!" the smaller girl closed her eyes, her body slumped as she faced forward. She looked down at her hands once again. "Hey" Quinn said softly. She reached over and put her hand on the girls back. Santana looked up, tears in her eyes and Quinn moved her hand to cup her cheek that was still slightly red from the slap she received earlier.

"Why?" Santana whispered closing her eyes again. She looked so hurt, so broken. Quinn had never seen the girl look like this. Even that day at the pond she hadn't looked this bad.

"S" Quinn said softly moving her thumb to wipe off a tear from Santana's cheek. "I didn't tell Rachel. I swear I wouldn't do that."

"Then how did she know Quinn?"

"She said something about it in the bathroom and she said she saw it in my face. I tried to deny it, but...she went to tell Brittany anyway."

"Saw it in your face?"

"I dont know. You know Berry."

Santana just nodded and placed her hand on Quinn's. She pulled it down to her lap and started playing with the blonde's fingers. Though Santana's eyes were looking at their hands, Quinn's gaze never moved from Santana's face. Suddenly Santana looked up at Quinn, staring into the hazel eyes that were watching her so closely.

"Im sorry Quinn."

"For wh-"

"For yelling." Santana interrupted. "I took my anger and hurt out on you and i'm sorry."

This time it was Quinn who just nodded. She gave the smaller girl's hand a squeeze and turned back to the wheel. She put the car in drive and eased back onto the road. Santana never once letting go of Quinn's hand.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe her! I can't believe them! They are so...ugh!" Rachel said loudly hitting the steering wheel. She had just pulled into Brittany's drive way, the blonde hadn't said anything the whole way home.<p>

"I can't believe you." Brittany said quietly.

"What?" Rachel spun around to face the girl sitting next to her.

"I can't believe you Rachel."

Rachel just looked at Brittany, her mouth slightly open, surprised at what she just heard.

"What?" she said again.

"You think that Santana and Quinn are the only ones at fault here."

"They are! They lied to you!" Rachel exclaimed throwing her arms up.

"That's true. But we aren't any better than them. I said I couldn't believe you, but I can't believe myself either. What we did was wrong and I don't know why I agreed to do it."

"Because Santana cheated on you. You wanted to get her back. You had to get her back!"

"No I didn't. Santana has been nothing but civil through this. Yes, she probably deserved the slap, but we didn't have to do everything else."

"But Brit-"

"No Rachel. We're also in the wrong here. Especially you." Brittany had turned toward Rachel, and was now pointing at her, and glaring.

"Especially me?" Rachel said, not backing down.

"Yes, especially you. You didn't have to tell me what they did. It could have at least waited." Brittany growled. She got out the car and slammed the door behind her, and stormed into the house. 

* * *

><p>Quinn came out her bedroom, wearing sweat pants and an old cheerios shirt. She walked into the living room and saw the back of Santana's head against the couch. Walking over to the couch Quinn's heart almost broke at what she saw. Santana was leaning against the arm rest, her arms circled around her legs, which were brought up to her chest. Her chin was resting on her knees and she was staring at the ground. Quinn dropped down on the couch beside the girl, waiting for her to talk.<p>

"I hurt her. I hurt her so much Quinn."

"It's not your fault Santana."

"It is. I kept that from her. I kept it from her because I didn't want to hurt her more than I already was. But now she knows, and is probably hurting more than she should be."

"It's Rachel's fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

Santana shook her head. "I did everything wrong. What Rachel did...what Rachel did could have waited. But she wasn't wrong. Brittany had a right to know."

Quinn just watched the latina. She was right. Rachel and Brittany didn't do anything wrong. It was all her and Santana.

"I'm sick of this Quinn. I'm tired of hurting, of hurting Brittany and everyone else." Santana fell into Quinn's side and the blonde wrapped her arms around the girl and ran her fingers through dark hair.

"I know sweetie. You'll make it through this. So will Brittany. You're both strong."

Santana tightened her grip around Quinn's waist.

"I'm sorry."

Santana looked up to meet Quinn's eyes. "Q, don't"

"No, you got to apologize in the car, it's my turn."

Santana sighed and laid her head back on Quinn's chest and gave her a slight squeeze so she would continue.

"I'm sorry for all of this. For everything that's happened. And i'm sorry for making you come tonight. This wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me. But I'm not sorry I fell in love with you."

"Understood." Santana knew there was no fighting what Quinn said. She closed her eyes and focused on Quinn's heartbeat. The blonde started to hum softly, still running her fingers through Santana's hair.

"Im going to fix this. As much as I can." Quinn whispered. Once Santana was asleep she managed to slide out of her grasp. She put a blanket over the still sleeping Santana, grabbed her keys and walked out the door. A few minutes later she made her way up the driveway and knocked on the door. When it opened she looked at the girl standing before her and took a deep breath.

"Brittany, can I come in? I think we should talk." 

* * *

><p><strong>And i leave it there. I know it's kind of short but it moves the plot along. <strong>

**Please review. They make me happy and give me the motivation to keep writing. **

**Thanks to those who have reviewed/read. **


	11. Everything's fine

_"Brittany, can I come in? I think we should talk."_

Brittany just moved to the side to let the other blonde in. Quinn walked inside and turned around to wait for Brittany to close the door. The door closed with a soft click, and Brittany locked the door. She crossed her arms and turned towards Quinn. The two girls stood there for a few minutes just staring at each other. Quinn noticed that Brittany's eyes were slightly puffy, and red and she had a smudge of mascara on her cheek where it had ran due to her tears. Brittany cleared her throat and brought Quinn out of her thoughts.

"Brittany, I am sorry. So, so sorry. Not for just tonight, but for everything. Everything that Santana and I have put you through. You didn't deserve to be hurt like this, and, I'm sorry that we lied about...you know." Brittany closed her eyes and nodded. When she opened her eyes again Quinn was still looking at her. "You were right, It may have not been sex, but it was something. Something that you deserved to know. I'm sorry that we went behind your back and I hate that. I hate that you're hurting, especially that you're hurting because of something I did. I hate that Santana is hurting, and I hate how tonight turned out. I hate that Rachel even invited us to the damn restaurant. I hate that I might lose you as my best friend but most of all I hate myself Brittany. I hate myself more than anything right now."

At this point Brittany has uncrossed her arms, and was on the verge of crying again. "Quinn."

"Please Brittany. Let me finish. I need to do this." Quinn said quickly.

"Okay." Brittany whispered, her gaze never leaving Quinn, who was staring right back at her.

"I hate myself for so many reasons. I could have stopped this. We wouldn't be in this situation now if I had some fucking self control. But I didn't, and for that I am also sorry. What I said, that doesn't even begin to explain how sorry I am. I know that sorry can't take back what was done, but I hope you can forgive me. I hope to God or whoever is up there that you can forgive me. Because I don't know what I'd if you didn't." Quinn finished. Brittany walked slowly to Quinn and brought one hand up to wipe at the tears that begun to fall from Quinn's eyes. Quinn brought her hand up to wipe her face, she hadn't realized that she had been crying.

"I forgive you Quinn. After what you just said how could I not. You're still my best friend, you never weren't by best friend." Brittany smiled and pulled Quinn into a tight embrace. "Thank you." she whispered against Quinn's blonde hair. Quinn nodded and smiled into the crook of her best friends neck. They stood like that for a minute before Brittany pulled away.

"Do you love her?" She asked, grabbing onto Quinn's hands and looking into her eyes.

Quinn didn't waste a second, she knew what Brittany meant. "With everything I am."

Brittany searched Quinn's eyes for a sign that she was lying but found none. She didn't say anything, she just pulled Quinn into another hug.

"Do you think I need to talk to Rachel? I was pretty mean to her. Santana too." the taller blonde asked.

"I think we all need to talk, together. You, me, Rachel and Santana. It's the only thing that can make things right again."

"Good idea."

* * *

><p>"What are you planning Quinn?" Santana asked eyeing the blonde next to her.<p>

"Santana, I'm not planning anything. I told you exactly what's going to happen." Quinn said taking a sip of her coffee. She and Santana were in the small coffee shop, waiting for Brittany and Rachel to get there so they could all...talk.

"But why in a coffee shop." Santana whined.

"I don't see why you're complaining. You love coffee. And we are doing this here because coffee somehow calms you down, makes you less grumpy, and there are people here so you can't make a fool of yourself trying to kill Rachel."

"But Quinn why so early." Santana huffed laying her head on the table.

"San, it's 10 o'clock. It's not that early. Besides, the sunshine will be good for you." Quinn said smoothly and laughed when Santana muttered something under her breath that sounded something like "Fuck you princess sunshine." and took a sip of her coffee. They fell into a comfortable silence until Brittany slid into the booth across from them. Santana glanced at Brittany and gave her a small smile and looked down at her cup.

"Brittany, where's Rac-" Quinn started to ask before she was cut off by a very loud voice.

"What is _she_ doing here?"

"_Rachel_." Quinn and Brittany hissed at the same time.

"Rachel sit the fuck down." Santana said glaring at the diva.

"No I will not sit the fuck down Santana. Not while you are here."

"Rachel, sit down. Now. Before you make an even bigger fool of yourself." Brittany demanded. Rachel closed her mouth and sat down next to Brittany and glared at the other brunette at the table.

"Will someone please answer my question now?" Rachel said crossing her arms.

"What question Rachel?" Quinn sighed.

"Why is she here?" the smaller girl said flinging her hand towards Santana. Santana leaned against the back of the booth and clasped her hands in front of her on the table and looked at Rachel.

"I'm here because I want to make things right."

Rachel just shot her a confused look and turned towards Brittany who nodded her head, and then to Quinn to shrugged and looked at Santana.

Santana looked at Quinn. "Guess it's now or never." She turned to Brittany and took a deep breath. "Brittany, I'm sorry."

"That's all you're going to say? Brittany, you can't accept that apology. You shouldn't even accept _any_ apology she throws your way." Rachel said, getting a little loud again.

"Rachel. Shut up or leave." Brittany said never looking away from Santana. Rachel sunk down in her seat. Quinn's mouth fell open at how Brittany was talking to Rachel. It was almost colder than the night at the restaurant.

Santana didn't pay any attention to Rachel and continued. "You'll never know how sorry I am. My apology can't take back what I did and I'm just so sorry B. I fucked up, big time. I should have done something about it when it all first started but I didn't and because of that you got hurt. You know I can't stand to see you hurt. And I can't stand the fact that it was me who caused you pain." Santana reached across the table and grabbed Brittany's hand, she rubbed her thumb on the back of the girls hand. "I love you, and I can't lose you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I'm sorry." She gave a sad smile to the girl across from her signaling that she was finished.

Her apology wasn't as long as Quinn's, but in a way it meant even more to Brittany. Santana was never one for apologies and the fact that Santana was sitting here apologizing to her in public, let Brittany know that Santana meant it, and the look on the girls face said everything that she couldn't.

Brittany smiled and squeezed Santana's hand. "Thank you Santana."

"That's it? That's your apology? Why am I even here. This is ridiculous." Rachel said putting her head in her hands.

"Yes Rachel. That's it. You obviously don't know Santana enough. Because that right there, was a heart felt apology."

"It was hardly an apology at all!" Rachel argued.

"Yet it meant everything to me." Brittany said squeezing Santana's hand once more.

"Oh Berry. You're here so I can say thank you." Santana sighed looking to the smallest girl at the table. "Thank you for comforting Brittany that night."

"You're also here so I can apologize Rachel." Brittany said turning towards her. "I'm sorry I was so harsh on you. I said some mean things, I was angry and didn't mean them."

"You're welcome Santana, and it's okay Brittany." Rachel beamed. Santana just shook her head, this girl was such a pain sometimes. Quinn got out the booth motioning for Rachel to do the same, and they walked off to the entrance of the shop together. Brittany and Santana stayed for a minute.

"Do you love her?" Brittany asked, once again looking straight at Santana.

"Absolutely. With everything I have." Santana answered almost immediately. Brittany smiled. Quinn's and Santana's answers were so alike. She and Santana got out the booth and quickly brought each other into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Brittany." Santana whispered into the girl's hair.

Brittany squeezed her tighter. "I know San. It's okay now. Everything's fine." They pulled away and shared a smile before walking out the shop with the other two girls. Rachel went her own way to the theatre for an early rehearsal, and Quinn and Santana walked Brittany to the studio. On the walk to their house, Quinn grabbed Santana's hand and laced their fingers together. And just like that, everything was fine.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it sounds like the end but it's not. :)<strong>

**The next few chapters are gonna be some fluff, but then I might get back into some angst/drama.**

**Review please! They make my day. (:  
><strong>


End file.
